


Bongos in my head

by Kiiyu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ear infection, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyu/pseuds/Kiiyu
Summary: I have a really bad ear infection right now and im kinda just projecting





	Bongos in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really bad ear infection right now and im kinda just projecting

Shiro was not having a very nice day. He had woken that day to a dull headache throbbing in his brow. The bright lights of the castle-ship left him squinting in a pained haze. He had shrugged off the pain as a matter of course and had simply proceeded with his morning routine, hoping that the headache would go away with time.

Yeah that didn't happen.

By the time he haf made it to the dinning hall the pain had increased twofold. Not only that but a strange queasiness had settled in his stomach. It reminded him of the time he had rode a particularly rickety roller-coaster as a kid. Which made no damn sense in his opinion.

When he had asked Coran if the castle-ship was experiencing any turbulence the older man had just given him a strange look before reminding Shiro that they were currently docked in a planet.

As the day went on the pain and the queasiness only increased.

It was in the late afternoon when they were just finishing peace talks with the Agloeim, a race of aliens that looked eerily like oversized hairless squirrels, that things really took a turn for the worse. The whole day Shiro had been fending off the alteans and his fellow paladins concern. It was when he went to stand after the meeting (nearly three long hours of listening to very squeaky voices argue the finner points of agriculture ) that he wished he had taken any of his friends offers to go lay down and rest.

When he stood the whole world seemed to swing around him violently while also managing to remain firmly in place. The pain in head seemed to press in from all sides and the room seemed to get brighter around the edges of his vision.

With very little grace he fell to his knees and then almost immediately slid to rest on his side. He then spent the next several minutes valiantly fighting his stomach as it heaved.

Once his rolling stomach had quieted he became aware of a hand rubbing soothing circles across his back.

"There now Shiro. Ah, yes that would be wonderful. Thank you." Coran's voice was just as sooyhing as his hand on Shiro's back.

Shiro managed to squint past the sharp stab of the bright lights to look at Coran. The altean was accepting a glass of what appeard to be water from a young looking Agloeim. The water was then in turn offered to him.

"Here you go my boy. Best drink up."

Shiro gingerly took a sip of the water only to flinch back. The water was ice cold and the chill seemed to stab through the roof of his mouth and directly into his brain.

When Coran tried to encourage him to drink further Shiro had to push him away with a clumsy hand. "Cold. Hurts."

Just pushing the words out hurt. It felt like his jaw was being forced away from his head by the magnitude of his headache.

He could honestly say that this was the worst headache he had ever had in his life. Or was it a migrain?

It didn't matter. 

All that mattered was that it  _did_ hurt.

It hurt so much he didn't notice when Coran and a handful of aliens eased him onto a stretcher. He did notice when they made it back to the castle-ship, but only because the bightness of the planet's three suns was replaced gentler blue lights.

The entire way Coran kept up his soft stream of comforting words. 

"Coran what happened...?" Shiro whispered, his voice almost hoarse.

Coran's hand combed it's way through the short hairs on Shiro's head. "From the look of the med scanners it seems you have a sever ear infection. Both ears in fact. I am somewhat......concerned though....." The Altean pressed a warm compress to the paladin's ear.

Shiro let out s soft sigh as the heat soaked into his skin and eased the cruel stab in his ear to but a mild throb. At least mild compared to what he had just experienced. He licked his lips, he was parched but the memory at his last attempt at drinking water left him less than eager to try again so soon. "Concerned? "

Coran hummed softly "Yes, concerned. Was there a particular reason as to why you did not tell anyone of your illness?"

The heat was certainly doing wonders for his aching head. His jaw no longer felt like it was trying to dislocate itself anymore at least. "I didn't really think anything as wrong, just thought it was a bad headache...."

"Shiro, I'm more concerned about why you didn't say anything when it became apparent that it wasn't a simple headache." Coran said, his voice firm with worry.

"I don't know...." he finally opened his eyes, the lights no longer feeling like fire against his eyes. ".....It just got away from me if you believe it. I thought it was just a minor headache, I've never really had one that was so bad that I couldn't just push through it and get things done and........it just kept getting worse and then we were in the middle of a meeting." He looked over at Coran, the regret in his eyes unmistakable. "I really am sorry Coran."

All Coran did was move the heating pad to the other side of Shiro's  head before speaking. "All I ask is that you learn from this experience today and that you speak up next time. Now lets see if we can't get some medicine into you! "

Shiro smiled as Coran fluttered around the med bay, grateful for the old Altean and his kindness. "Some medicine would be nice.... and Coran?"

"Yes number one?"

"Thank you, I don't know what we'd do without you."

 


End file.
